The present invention relates generally to turbosupercharges used for internal combustion engines, and specifically to the means for driving turbosupercharges in which a turbine is driven by the suction energy generated at the exhaust system.
Conventional turbosupercharges are driven by an exhaust turbine which in turn is driven by direct utilization of the kinetic energy of the exhaust gas. The exhaust turbine is driven by high temperature high pressure gas flow which is exhaust from the cylinder combustion chamber, and suction air is supercharged by a supercharging turbine coupled thereto.
In conventional systems of this kind, the exhaust turbine needs to withstand the high temperature and high pressure exhaust gas. As a result, high manufacturing technologies are required, and component prices tend to be high. Moreover, the supercharging turbine is also heated by the high temperature of the exhaust turbine, and as a result, the charging efficiency is reduced. Therefore, because the turbosupercharger needs to be cooled down, the mechanism has to be made even more complicated.
To solve these problems, the inventor developed a means by which to drive the turbosupercharger by means of a negative-pressure that is generated when the exhaust gas flow is accelerated before it is discharged into the atmosphere. A patent application (Laid open Hei 1-195925) has already been submitted for a part of this technology.